swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Veras the Nexus Queen
Veras the Nexus Queen is the boss of the tenth floor. Veras is capable of summoning Arachnid Warriors to defend and fight with it once a certain threshold is breached. Veras the Nexus Queen Veras is large, standing about thirty feet in height. The skin is emerald green in color and large, pointed spikes protrude from the top of its head. Connecting to the body are several thick legs that are armor plated. Lashing tentacles with scythe-like blades at the tips will flail around during the battle. * Acid Spit * Hindering Screech * Paralysis Effect (Bile or blade contact) Minion Characteristics Veras is able to summon special minions to aid in the battle against the players that are currently fighting. The Arachnid Warrior is the prime unit of attack/defense that Veras can summon on command. However, these minions will only appear if the large abdominal sac is punctured. The minions are very aggressive and will attack anything that gets within close proximity to Veras. Their primary weapon of choice is a scythe that can deal poison damage with critical hits. They are spider-like in appearance from the waist region down, and humanoid on the upper portion. Veras will "shed" the overall appearance of its green skin and adapt a darker black coloration of it. This transformation does not increase stats or other abilities. However, it does toughen the armor plating around the legs (if not already destroyed before this occurs) and increases the speed of its tentacle attacks. Attack Pattern Veras will almost definitely attack using brute strength and towering size. All aspects to engage in close combat will guarantee one's death. However, attacking in groups will prove more effective when facing Veras' close-ranged attacks. Special Item Defeating Veras the Nexus Queen will award the player with: Caliber Caliber is a special weapon because of its weight and general appearance. Overall, Caliber is a formidable weapon to wield in a battle. Its lightweight and allows for easy thrust attacks to the enemy. Standard One-Handed Straight Swords are heavier and require slightly longer intervals to swing an attack. Rapiers are swords designed to cut that swing interval down to almost nothing. With this weapon, it is easily capable of landing a barrage of direct hits without breaking so much as a sweat. Boss Summary Veras the Nexus Queen is an insect, making it a difficult task to manage alone or with a couple people. Because of its size and deadliness, Veras is taken with great caution when fighting it on lower levels. Only strong players with great teamwork can hope to match Veras' strength. The servants will be coming with fury to protect their queen. Players are advised to separate tasks and handle both Veras and her minions simultaneously. The Arachnid Warriors will stop at nothing to protect their queen from any damage, so coordination and strength are factors to consider when fighting them. Their speed is greatly varied because of their lower halves possessing eight legs. Regardless of the circumstances, players are forced to attack this boss less they want to become its next meal. Category:Monster Category:Boss